1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding element. Sliding elements of this kind are mainly used in glass fronts, for example of shops, which generally consist of a plurality of plain sliding sheets and in which a glass sheet is fastened in each case on a top one-piece frame strip, which is usually suspended on two trolleys movable along a rail, a,bottom frame strip being attached to the bottom end of said glass sheet, and of at least one sliding element in which the glass sheet and optionally the bottom part of the top frame strip may if desired be pivotable relative to the part suspended on the trolleys and form a swing door.
Fronts of this kind can be completely pushed aside in hot weather. No obstructing projecting parts should then remain on the floor, in which there should be only grooves or other depressions for guiding or fixing the sliding sheets and the sliding element. In cooler weather, on the other hand, the front is closed and entry is possible only through the swing door. The latter must then be reliably anchored so that it can withstand the considerable forces and moments exerted on it, particularly when it is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding elements are known which have a frame which completely surrounds the swing door and is not moved when the door swivels, so that it can be anchored fast but detachably in the floor. The bottom part of a frame of this kind, however, necessarily forms a sill which makes passage through the swing door difficult, particularly for example with shopping trolleys, and is therefore undesirable.